Conventional switches are complex mechanical assemblies that must be either mechanically attached or soldered to the required circuitry. Such switches use complex mechanical wipers, springs, balls, and levers to accomplish a required contacting scheme, which is internal to these switches. In addition, electrical connections to circuitry external to the switches are made through leads extending outward (either radially or axially) from the body of the switches. All known switches are made to be used as stand-alone components (i.e., they are made to perform as a fully-functioning part that is added to the circuitry at assembly. Those switches are difficult, if not impossible, to seal against dust or moisture, and are not easily modified, due to the large tooling costs (contemporaneously) associated with manufacturing complex mechanical devices.